Flashbulb Eyes
by versusarcticfire
Summary: Faberry AU. One-shot. Rachel tiene una invitación muy especial para uno de sus amigos, y Quinn está determinada a hacerla suya. (Faberry Week. Día 4 & 5: Caught/Possessive)


Faberry Week: Día 4 & 5. Caught + Possessive

* * *

**Flashbulb Eyes**

_Hit me with your flashbulb eyes._  
_You know I've got nothing to hide_

* * *

La ambivalencia que impregnaba la amistad entre Rachel Berry y el resto de los integrantes de New Directions, se vislumbraba como protagonista principal del nuevo capítulo que estaba próximo a escribirse.

Capítulo que nació en el momento en que la pequeña diva se paró en el medio del aula, frente a todos, para comunicarles que durante las vacaciones de invierno sus padres habían decidido viajar al viejo continente, más precisamente a Paris.

Hasta ahí, las palabras viajaban por oídos sordos, ya que no había nada de novedoso en ella parandose frente a todos para hacer un comentario sin sentido, o en sus padres organizando un nuevo viaje. Pero todo cambio cuando el resto de las palabras fueron cayendo de su boca, acaparando ahora si la atención de todos.

"... así que el pasaje extra que la compañía aérea nos regala a modo de disculpa por el grave error cometido anteriormente, me ha sido concedido a mí. Y dado que mi relación con Jesse está rota para siempre, siendo la misma una experiencia que estoy deseosa de dejar en el olvido tan pronto me sea posible, me parece lo más adecuado preguntarles a ustedes si están interesados en hacer uso del mismo y viajar conmigo."

El silencio a lo largo y ancho del aula fue sepulcral. Todas las miradas recayeron sobre Rachel, quien se removía incomoda quitando una arruga inexistente de su falda, claro gesto de incomodidad que denotaba su nerviosismo. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rachel se encontró dando un paso hacia atrás al ver como todos al mismo tiempo intentaban captar su atención mediante gritos y ademanes.

Sus ojos se expandieron al máximo, hallándose incapaz de llevar registro alguno de todos los argumentos que sus compañeros gritaban en su dirección con la esperanza de captar su atención. Un segundo más, y Santana y Puck corrían hacia ella, cada uno tomándola de un brazo e intentando hacerla reaccionar.

"Rachel es mi novia, no hay dudas de que yo soy el que la va a acompañar," habló Finn, caminando con aires de superioridad.

"Rachel _era_ tu novia," remarcó Quinn, impasible, a tal punto que por primera vez todos se quedaron en silencio, impactados por ver su participación en el improvisado debate. "Creo que yo debería ser quien la acompañe... Sé Francés y podría ayudarla a experimentar la ciudad sin limitaciones," expuso ante la estupefacción generalizada.

La incredulidad de Rachel fue automática, y es por eso que no tardo en buscar su mirada para leer ahí las intenciones detrás de esa sugerencia. Años conviviendo, y padeciendo, a Quinn Fabray no habían sido en vano. Y si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo, era como hallar verdad detrás de sus palabras.

"Rachel es mi mejor amiga, yo me merezco ir," señaló Kurt, abriéndose paso entre Artie y Finn.

"_Rachel_ dijiste? La misma Rachel a la cual críticas por su determinación y talento, muerto de celos porque no le llegas ni a los talones?," contrapuso Quinn, haciendo que Kurt se indignase al punto de quedarse sin palabras, optando por cruzarse de brazos y guardar silencio.

"Rachel es mi judía preferida, y yo soy su judío preferido. Quién mejor que yo para acompañarla al pueblo de nuestros antepasados y de paso empezar a crear nuestra descendencia?"

"Puck! Primero, _eww_...no, pero en serio... ewwww. Y segundo, van a Paris, no a Jerusalén, idiota!" corrigió nuevamente Quinn, ya bajando de las gradas para acercarse. "Debería ir yo así organizamos para hacer un poco de shopping, a Rachel no le va a venir mal renovar su closet, y a mí tampoco. Aparte seamos honestos, quien va a Paris y no pasa por Avenue Montaigne, Avenue des Ternes, Rue Saint Honoré o Rue du Commerce?"

Rachel frunció el ceño, no porque se sintiese ofendida por lo de renovar su closet, sino por encontrar nada más que sinceridad detrás de esas palabras.

"A mí me gustaría ir para poder visitar el Museo de Louvre, Orsay y el Centro Pompidou," habló Mike, frotándose el cuello con tal timidez que hizo que Rachel considerase su propuesta.

"Esa es, probablemente, la propuesta más interesante que cualquiera de ustedes le puede ofrecer," asintió Quinn. "Pero me parece a mí o vos y Rachel nunca han cruzado más de dos palabras desde que se conocen?. Sería muy aburrido para ella tener que pasar sus vacaciones con alguien con quien no ha desarrollado ningún tipo de confianza" sonrió con una mueca de simpatía que convenció a Mike de desistir de la idea de ser quien la acompañase.

"Estoy segura de que Rachel preferiría dos semanas con Mike, a dos semanas con vos," rodó los ojos Santana. "Es obvio que tengo que ir yo, nada de museos o shopping, vamos a conquistar la noche Parisina!"

"Sí, claro! Porque estoy segura que la idea de pasarse dos semanas arrastrándote borracha por las calles de Paris, es la primera imagen que se le cruza por la cabeza cuando piensa en sus vacaciones," prosiguió sorprendiendo a todos por la tenacidad, y efectividad, con la que se oponía a todas las sugerencias.

"Quinn tiene razón, por eso yo soy la mejor opción," habló Tina, buscando la mirada de la morocha. "Somos amigas, y además somos compañeras de laboratorio... la vamos a pasar bien," sonrió, y Rachel sonrió de vuelta. Pero cuando la asiática se giró y se tropezó con la mirada furiosa de Quinn, tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás. "O no... me-mejor que va-vaya otro," tartamudeó, viéndose intimidada y temblando al ver la siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción que la rubia le arrojaba.

"Yo muero por ir, pero en Navidad es la única oportunidad que tengo de ver a mis abuelos, así que voy a tener que desistir," habló Artie, y Rachel sonrió comprensiva, mientras Quinn lo hacía mostrando satisfacción.

"Yo nunca fui a Paris, y quiero ver patos en Paris. Estoy segura que con Rachel nos podemos divertir mucho, y además no hay ningún problema si no hay una cama extra, no me molesta dormir con ella ni-"

"No!" gritaron Quinn y Santana al mismo tiempo, causando que Rachel las inspeccionase exhaustivamente a las dos. "Paris está a muchas horas de distancia, Britt. Y nadie merece ir más que vos, pero pensa que Santana te va a extrañar mucho si vas. Y también Lord Tubbington. Por eso es que sigo diciendo que lo mejor es que vaya yo, que además tampoco conozco Paris y-"

"No conoces Paris?" gritó Santana, soltando a Rachel y acercándose a ella. "Fuiste dos veces a Paris, _Quinnie_! Conocés todo Europa, y Oceanía! Todos los veranos viajabas con tu familia a algún lugar diferente," acusó, y nadie quedó exento de la sorpresa que esa contradicción generaba.

"Yo..." dudó Quinn, abruptamente perdiendo toda la convicción y seguridad que había adquirido en los últimos minutos, en especial por verse siendo el centro de un feroz escrutinio por parte de sus compañeros. "Yo me refería a que nunca fui a Paris en invierno".

"Pero fuiste dos veces! Así que mejor voy yo, que no tengo la suerte de ser la hija del CEO del Banco Estatal de Lima que puede viajar a donde quiere, y cuando quiere," propuso Mercedes, ganándose la mirada asesina de Quinn.

"Vos y Rachel? Aun no teniendo un solo de por medio por el cual pelear, ya las veo agarrándose de los pelos por quien tiene el asiento junto a ventanilla y quien pasillo!"

"Vos y Rachel?," replicó Mercedes, manos en cadera y mirada intimidatoria. "Ya las veo matándose-"

"-a besos en la cama del hotel," interrumpió Santana. "No era esa la idea de renovar el closet y experimentar sin limitaciones?" agregó con tono burlón, propiciando la vuelta de ese silencio sepulcral que había estado presente en un principio.

"Rachel no es gay!," objetó Finn, ignorante de cómo ésta lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Y Quinn tampoco... las dos salieron conmigo!"

La risa estrepitosa que primero se oyó fue la de Santana, pero un segundo después la misma se mezclaba con la de todos los chicos excepto Finn, Rachel y Quinn, quienes miraban hacia todos lados, visiblemente contrariados.

"Finn... Finn tiene razón, pero ese no es el punto," habló Rachel, arrojando una mirada tímida a todos los chicos que habían acabado formando una ronda a su alrededor. "La verdad es que pensé que nadie iba a querer acompañarme, pero ahora todo esto difiere mucho de esa elucubración y me veo obligada a reconocer que no tengo ningún Power Point preparado. Ni nada que me ayude a decidir quien ofreció un mejor argumento... Mi único Power Point estaba más bien destinado a tratar de convencerlos a ustedes de aceptar la propuesta, mostrándoles lo maravilloso que es Paris"

La actitud culposa de todos fue evidente cuando, al escuchar esa confesión, automáticamente comenzaron a esquivarse la mirada. Todos mostrándose aprensivos salvo Quinn, quien se seguía mostrando furiosa, aunque nadie sabía muy bien con quien en particular.

"Somos un equipo y un grupo de amigos, no?," indagó Puck frotándose la nuca. "Perdón si en algún momento te hicimos dudar de eso," prosiguió alentado por ver a todos asintiendo ante sus palabras.

"Si, Berry," continuó Santana. "No voy a negar que dos semanas con vos en otro continente suena a tortura, pero dos semanas sin sexo también lo son y sin embargo sigo viva..." confesó encogiéndose de hombros al ser el centro de miradas acusadoras.

"No te va a quedar otra más que ser vos quien elija" sonrío comprensivo Mike.

Rachel inspiró hondo y buscó la mirada de Quinn, quien hasta el momento se había mostrado impasible presentando firme oposición a todas las propuestas del resto de los chicos. Pero Quinn ahora tenía la mirada apuntando al piso, con su cabello cubriendo gran parte de su rostro.

"No quiero que nadie se sienta mal-"

"GAH! Ya fue!" gruñó Quinn enfrentándola. "Elegí a Finn y listo, es lo que ibas a decir, no?"

"Umm, no" la observó extrañada, reconociendo una mirada acuosa en ella. "Yo iba a decir que quizás podíamos hacer una competencia de solos, y al final de la semana ustedes mismos votaban por cual había sido el mejor"

"Oh," se sorprendió Quinn, incapaz de detener el rubor intenso que comenzaba a asomarse por sus mejillas.

"Eso sin dudas es una solución a la Rachel Berry," asintió Kurt pensativo.

"Genial, esto es mío," habló Puck, mostrándose altanero.

Poco a poco todos fueron concordando, a excepción de Quinn. Ella sólo cruzó una mirada fugaz con Rachel y salió del aula. La morocha siguió todos sus movimientos de cerca, acabando con sus ojos pegados en la puerta por la cual desapareció, hasta que el bullicio de sus compañeros la sumergió en la organización de la competencia que daría inicio el día siguiente.

No era nada nada fuera de lo normal el ver a Rachel caminando por los pasillos del colegio, abriéndose paso hacia el Glee Club, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Pero este día en particular, los músculos de sus mejillas dolían de tan extensa y persistente sonrisa que había portado a lo largo de toda la semana.

El viernes siempre había sido su día preferido, y eso sólo sumaba más motivos para incrementar el buen humor con el que se introducía en el aula y caminaba hacía una de las sillas en la primer fila, lista para, pacientemente, aguardar por el resto de sus compañeros y el profesor Schuester.

"Hey," habló Quinn desde un rincón y rió tímidamente al ver el salto que Rachel pegaba a causa de su sorpresiva presencia. "Perdón, no te quise asustar, pensé que me habías visto," se disculpó desde el piano, dejando que sus manos se deslicen sobre las teclas del mismo una vez más.

"No esperaba que ya hubiese alguien," sonrió Rachel, acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Nunca te vi llegar temprano"

"Es que me salteé la clase del profesor Abott para poder practicar una vez más," confesó con timidez.

Rachel la miró con ojos abiertos y mandíbula colgando, pero cuando estaba a punto de indagar más acerca de su extraño comportamiento, Santana, Brittany y Puck ingresaron al aula. Seguidos de cerca por el resto de los chicos, los cuales le hicieron imposible mantener la conversación.

Con la entrada del profesor Schuester, Quinn abandonó su posición y caminó hacia una silla desocupada en la parte trasera, pasando junto a Rachel y regalándole una sonrisa que nunca antes Rachel había visto. O quizás nunca antes había estado atenta para reconocerla.

Los siguientes minutos fueron algo borrosos.

Primero fueron los monólogos de siempre del profesor Schue, quien también aprovechó para recordarles acerca de las reuniones especiales que iban a tener lugar la semana próxima, justo antes de empezar con el receso.

Y luego llegó el turno de los solos, Finn se oponía a cantar antes que Quinn, hasta que esta se acercó y le susurró algo al oído que lo convenció de ir al frente.

La performance fue una de las peores que Rachel nunca antes vio. Y esto no fue así sólo por tratarse de Blurred Lines, sino que lo fue en parte por lo fuera de tono que cantó de principio a fin, así también como por el arreglo que hizo con la música, convirtiéndola prácticamente en una balada acústica.

Las miradas de todos expresaban la vergüenza ajena que sentían, a tal punto que ni siquiera fueron capaces de reírse.

Rachel intentó no darle demasiada importancia, y optó por relajarse repasando mentalmente las presentaciones anteriores. Las cuales habían tenido a Mercedes cantando _Love On Top_, a Puck haciendo lo suyo con _Solitary Man_, a Kurt con _The New Girl in Town_, Tina con _Wide Awake_, Santana con _We Found Love_, y a Mike, Artie y Brittany bajándose de la competencia por diversos motivos. Pero el repaso se vio alterado al ver a Finn increpando a Quinn en el medio del salón.

"Hey, no seas idiota, es una chica..." habló Puck, sosteniéndolo por detrás para evitar que la situación pasase a mayores.

"Pero me mintió, me dijo que no iba a cantar y ahora lo va a hacer. Yo tenía que ser el último!"

"Tanto escándalo por eso?," indagó Santana, "Quién te manda a creer que Quinn juega limpió?" rodó los ojos.

"Finn, ya tuviste tu turno, ahora dejala a ella," señaló Rachel al ver que Schuester no hacía nada y observaba la situación desde un rincón.

El chico no se calmó del todo y moviéndose abruptamente pudo zafarse del agarre de Puck. Pero luego de cruzar miradas con Rachel asintió y volvió a su silla, dejándose caer sobre la misma de brazos cruzados.

Quinn sonrió nerviosa, tomando asiento en una banqueta. Y Rachel recuperó su posición inicial, sus ojos cayendo sobre la rubia, aguardando porque la performance comenzara.

Los acordes de guitarra de Puck llegaron primero, sorprendiendo a Rachel puesto que no se había percatado de la presencia del chico a un costado del piano. Y luego lo que la golpeó de lleno, dejándola sin aire, fue la dulce y lánguida voz de Quinn creando una atmosfera inusual a las que se habían creado anteriormente.

Intima.

"_...et quand tu es tellement près de moi, c'est comme si ce plafond-là, Il n'existait plus, je vois le ciel penché sur nous,"_ entonó clavando sus ojos en Rachel, sonriendo suavemente mientras las palabras caían de su boca una tras otra.

Rachel contenía la respiración, aquietaba los latidos de su corazón, y se perdía en el aura que rodeaba a Quinn, sin preocuparse por no saber muy bien que es lo que cantaba. Francés nunca había sido uno de sus fuertes, pero nunca se lamentó tanto por eso como en ese momento.

La canción llegó a su fin, las mejillas de Quinn parecían ya no poder seguir intensificando el tinte rosado que las teñía, pero aun así nadie hablaba. Mucho menos Rachel. Todas las miradas recaían sobre Quinn, estupefactas, hasta que el profesor Schuester interrumpió el silencio para felicitarlos a todos y recordarles la asignatura que quedaba pendiente para la clase siguiente.

Cuando el timbré sonó, Rachel aun permanecía en esa especie de ensoñación en la cual Quinn la había inducido. Y si bien varias de las performances anteriores habían sido interesantes, esa última la había teletransportado a otra dimensión.

No había dudas, en su cabeza, acerca de quién iba ganar.

Pero al ver a Santana pasando al frente, y comenzando a desarmar papelitos y anotar cosas en la pizarra, recordó que la decisión no era suya.

"Entonces todos tienen un voto, lo cual significa que todos fueron lo suficientemente idiotas como para votarse a sí mismos," gruñó arrojando el marcador contra Finn, quien uso todo su autocontrol para no reaccionar.

"Falta el mío," intervino Rachel, poniéndose de pie ante la incrédula mirada del resto.

"Hace una semana no querías decidir quién te acompañaba y ahora sí? Para que nos hiciste perder tiempo con todo esto?," fue el primer reproché que se escuchó, pero antes de que otros siguieran, Rachel se apresuró a callarlos.

"Todos tuvieron la posibilidad de votar, me parece que sería justo que yo también lo haga. Pero si todos objetan contra eso, que les parece si lo hacen Artie, Brittany y Mike?"

Con ese último agregado todos estuvieron conformes... Todos menos ellos tres quienes no querían verse en el medio de la disputa.

Santana les acerco un papel, y todos anotaron un nombre previo a entregárselos.

Las miradas amenazantes amedrentaban la tensión, y Santana procedió a repetir el proceso.

"Un voto para... Quinn," habló rodando los ojos, "Vos sí que sos un genio del voto, Mike!," acusó, y éste se removió incomodo por haber sido delatado y recibir la furia de Finn y Puck. "Un voto para... Mercedes," prosiguió. Y esta vez no hizo falta que dijese nada porque su mirada hacia Artie daba la respuesta. "Y otro voto para..." habló haciendo una pausa y mirando hacia todos los chicos una vez más. "Quinn," gruñó desinteresada, tirando todos los papeles en un cesto, y volviendo a su lugar.

Los insultos y quejas de todos se hicieron oír, y Rachel ponía todo de sí para no dejar ver cuánto alivio y felicidad el resultado le había dado, mientras Quinn sonreía satisfecha pero sin mostrarse demasiado eufórica.

"Paris es siempre una buena idea," sonrió Rachel arrojándole una mirada tímida a Quinn, quien se humedeció los labios y asintió sonriente.

"Felicitaciones, Quinn!," exclamó Brittany, arrojándose para abrazarla. "Pensé que yo te iba a hacer perder porque voté a Sa-"

"Britt!" exclamó la latina interceptando su comentario, "Britt, tenemos que ir a hacer las reservas a Breadstix para Lord Tubbington y Lady Frolickious."

Brittany aplaudió entusiasmada y la tomó de la mano, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. "Es verdad, vamos antes de que no encontremos lugar contra la ventana!," se apresuró, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba por decir antes. "Chau chicas, nos vemos después!" saludó, sin percatarse de la mirada extrañada con la cual tanto Rachel como Quinn la observaban.

Puck salió empujando a Finn, quien aún se quejaba por cómo había culminado la votación, y Quinn y Rachel aguardaron a que se fueran para volver a hablar.

"Tu mamá no va a tener problemas en que no pases Navidad con ella?," inquirió tímida.

"Nah, de hecho ya tiene planes para ir a Seattle a pasarlo con Frannie y yo había decidido quedarme acá," confesó y el rostro de Rachel palideció. "Paris... va a ser divertido," sonrió poniéndose de pie y dando un paso, pero luego deteniéndose para esperar a que Rachel se le uniese.

Rachel no dijo nada, pero su rostro mostraba lo que pensaba.

_Paris sin dudas iba a ser divertido._

Aun sin que pasase nada, todo había cambiado en la vida de Rachel. No se trataba de nada significativo, sino más bien de pequeños detalles, sonrisas, miradas, llamadas, y diversos gestos que hacían que ahora estar estacionando frente a la casa de Quinn, no la aterrorizase sino tan sólo le inyectase cierta adrenalina y ansiedad.

Sin atinar a bajarse del auto, aguardo a que la canción que sonaba en ese momento terminase, y luego sonrió para sí misma.

Como era de esperarse en ella, ni bien había llego a su casa luego de la performance de Quinn, había googleado fragmentos de la canción hasta que finalmente dio con la misma. Y una vez que lo hizo, no sólo compro el disco de Carla Bruni, sino que tradujo toda la letra para entender el real significado que tenía.

Y eso fue el sumun que había propiciado que su mirada hacia Quinn cambiase drásticamente, porque quien en su sano juicio va a serenar a alguien con una canción tan romántica como lo era Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre, si no hay ninguna atracción detrás?.

Rachel estaba decidida a generar un sinceramiento con Quinn, para que ésta admitiese cuales eran sus verdaderos motivos detrás del extraño comportamiento que había mantenido en los últimos días.

Agitando su cabeza, e inspirando hondo, salió del auto y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa, donde no llegó a tocar el timbre ya que Quinn se adelantó a abrirle.

Una sonrisa y un abrazo fueron la recibida, y luego sin mediar más palabras Quinn la tomó de la mano y guió el camino hacia su cuarto.

"Donde está tu mamá? Me gustaría saludarla ya que cuando estuvo en casa, hablando con mis papás, yo no estaba" señaló Rachel sentándose en la cama, mientras Quinn arrojaba los últimos ítems dentro de su valija.

"Debe estar por llegar de un momento a otro, aunque no sé si es una buena idea que la conozcas," sonrió pensativa.

"Me va a adorar,"

"Eso seguro, pero no estoy tan segura de que vos la adores a ella," confesó mordiéndose el labio, y arrojándole una mirada tímida.

"Si mis papás se quedaron encantados con ella, estoy segura de que a mí me va a pasar igual," habló recostándose mientras aguardaba a que ella terminase. "Por lo que sé, está intentando cambiar y enmendar los errores del pasado... No seas tan dura con ella," razonó inspeccionando una ovejita de peluche.

"A qué hora salimos?," inquirió Quinn, cerrando la valija al tiempo en que esquivaba el comentario acerca de la reconstrucción, o no reconstrucción, de la relación con su madre.

"A las 5AM," respondió Rachel, quien había acordado pasarla a buscar para que durmiese en su casa y así evitar perder tiempo a la mañana siguiente cuando emprendieran el viaje hacia el aeropuerto de Columbia.

"Tengo sueño de sólo pensarlo," gruñó, pero Rachel no le prestó atención, en cambio inspeccionó más de cerca la ovejita, y terminó por traerla más cerca para oler el perfume que estaba fuertemente impregnado en la misma.

"Quinn," habló distraída, "Que perfume usas?"

La rubia se detuvo en sus tareas, extrañada ante lo aleatorio de la pregunta. "Ralph Lauren Blue, por?"

Rachel frunció el ceño, e ignoró la pregunta. "Puede ser que tu ovejita de peluche huela a Vera Wang Glam Princes?"

"Umm," Quinn se paró rígida, buscando con la mirada a Rachel y perdiendo el habla al verla jugando con su ovejita. Su rostro ruborizándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Quizás?" respondió a modo de pregunta, mordiéndose el labio.

"Por qué?," inquirió intrigada, su perfume no era exclusivo, pero tampoco era tan común o barato como para que alguien lo usase para perfumar un animal de peluche.

"Si te lo digo, voy a tener que matarte," habló fingiendo seriedad, con la esperanza de desviar el rumbo de la conversación

"Si no me lo decis, la intriga me va a terminar matando," manifestó con el ceño aún más fruncido, y la ovejita posada sobre su regazo.

"Te aseguró que no lo querés escuchar," balbuceó volviendo a abrir la valija, desesperada por encontrar algo en lo que mantenerse ocupada.

"No, te equivocas. Te aseguró que lo quiero escuchar," sonrió abrazando la ovejita contra su cuerpo y mostrándose más obstinada que de costumbre.

"Es privado," bufó nerviosa.

"Quinn!," reprochó aniñada. "Te exijo que me lo digas sino ya mismo llamó a Finn y le digo que hubo un cambio de planes y que-"

"NO!," gritó exasperada, acortando la distancia entre ambas.

"Okay, entonces decime..."

"No, me da vergüenza."

"Perfecto, lo llamó a Finn," concluyó dando media vuelta, pero cuando intento alejarse no lo pudo hacer ya que Quinn la agarró de la muñeca.

"No es justo, yo gané!," se quejó infantilmente y Rachel se mordió el labio, observándola con adoración.

"Quinn," advirtió una vez más.

"Okay, si te lo digo prometeme que no te vas a reír,"

"Te prometo que no me voy a reír"

"Y que no vas a salir corriendo,"

"Y que no voy a salir corriendo," repitió adorando el gesto infantil, caprichoso y por demás frustrado en Quinn.

"Y que vas olvidarte de la idea de llamar a Finn porque _yo _soy la que va a viajar con vos a Paris"

"Okay, " sonrió rodando los ojos.

"Y que no le vas a decir a nadie,"

"A nadie,"

Quinn se quedó pensativa, y cuando pareció que ya no tenía ninguna cláusula más, alzó la mirada buscando la de Rachel. "Acordate que me prometiste que no ibas a salir corriendo"

"Quinn, dale! Decime de una vez!"

"Prometemelo"

"Te prometo todo lo que quieras, Quinn"

"Todo?."

"Todo."

"Como por ejemplo aceptar ir a caminar por los Jardines de Luxembrugo? Diría ir a hacer un picnic pero creo que va a estar muy frió" pensó en voz alta y Rachel acortó la distancia, y comenzó a reír divertida, descansando su frente en el hombro de la rubia.

"Quinn, sos adorable"

"No, no lo soy"

"Si, lo sos... y de verdad necesito que me contestes de una vez eso, porque me muero de ganas de hacer algo, pero no lo puedo hacer hasta escuchar tu respuesta"

Quinn le sostuvo la mirada, y respiró hondo nuevamente, desviando su foco de atención a la ventana que había a su costado. "La ovejita se llama Bababooby, me la regaló mi abuela cuando era chiquita y desde entonces siempre duermo con ella," confesó ruborizándose, pero Rachel se mantuvo en silencio para que prosiguiera. "Y me gusta ponerle ese perfume porque eselquevosusas...yentoncescuandomevoyadormirylaabrazosientocomoqueteestoyabrazandoavos," habló de corrido, sin ninguna pausa, como si eso pudiese quitarle importancia a la confesión que acababa de hacer.

"Quinn," sonrió Rachel.

"Me prometiste que-"

"Quinn," volvió a insistir para que esta la mirase, "Te acordas que dije que había algo que quería hacer pero no podía hacer hasta que vos me respondieras?" inquirió y la rubia asintió tímidamente. "Okay, lo voy a hacer," indicó. "Pero si no querés que lo haga, decímelo y no lo hago, si?" volvió a hablar y Quinn asintió rígida.

La distancia entre ambas era inexistente, y lo primero que se movió fue la mano de Rachel para posarse en el cuello de Quinn, y luego fueron sus labios, aterrizando suavemente contra los de la rubia, quien se quedó paralizada por un instante antes de relajarse y tomar las riendas del beso.

"Quinn," suspiró Rachel cuando se separaron, mirandola a los ojos para buscar un indicio que lo que acababa de pasar no iba a arruinar lo que estaba empezando a nacer entre ambas.

Y no había indicios de nada más que de satisfacción al ver una sonrisa radiante siendo apuntada hacia ella, pero cuando la rubia estaba por hablar, se escuchó un sonoro "QUINNIE!", que la hizo gruñir y esconder su rostro en el cuello de Rachel.

"Creo que mejor bajamos," habló separándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Rachel se mantuvo parada en el mismo lugar, y cuando la rubia se percató de lo mismo y le arrojó una mirada inquisitoria, logró reaccionar. "Estamos... está todo bien entre nosotras, no?"

"Más que bien, de hecho creo que las cosas nunca estuvieron tan bien entre nosotras como lo están ahora" sonrió Quinn mordiéndose el labio inferior, acercándose y besándola en la mejilla para hacerle entender que estaban en la misma página con respecto al acercamiento físico y sentimental, no obstante debían tomarlo con calma.

"Sabrina Fairchild no podría haber estado más en lo correcto," sonrió Quinn caminando hacia la puerta.

"París es siempre una buena idea," suspiró Rachel con sonrisa radiante, caminando tras ella.

"Dulces sueños, hija" sonrió Hiram inclinándose para darle el beso de las buenas noches. "Que duermas bien, Quinn" prosiguió risueño, acariciándole la cabeza con una actitud paternal a la que Quinn no estaba para nada acostumbrada.

"La diferencia horaria no es tan grande pero el Jet Lag va a estar igual... nada de quedarse hasta tarde hablando o mañana van a estar muertas," advirtió LeRoy apagando la luz y saliendo junto a Hiram.

El cuarto de hotel en el que se hallaban era lo suficientemente grande para que las dos pudiesen manejarse con comodidad, y lo suficientemente bien ubicado para que al arrojar una mirada por la ventana se pudiese ver parte de la torre Eiffel asomándose entre otros edificios que obstruían lo que hubiese sido una vista perfecta.

Esa era la primera noche en Paris, aunque luego de hacer el check-in en el hotel habían tenido tiempo apenas para salir a cenar afuera antes de volver a descansar.

El silencio se asentó implacable en la habitación, Rachel se giró y vio a Quinn acurrucada en su cama, dándole la espalda, y no supo si lo que hacía estaba bien o no, pero corrió las dudas a un costado y actuó por impulso. "Pensé que podías extrañar a Bababooby," susurró inocentemente, indicándole a Quinn que se moviese para poder acostarse junto a ella.

"Me temo que no va a ser a Bababooby a quien voy a extrañar a partir de hoy," rió cubriendo sus cuerpos con el edredón, y luego abrazando a Rachel por detrás, inspirando hondo para inundar sus sentidos con el mismo perfume que accidentalmente había sido el causante del acercamiento que estaba teniendo lugar entre ambas.

"Mejor así," sonrió Rachel, posando sus manos sobre las de Quinn, y arrojando una mirada hacia la ventana, que les otorgaba una vista que no hacía más que enaltecer el mágico momento.

Ahora si ya no había ningún tipo de dudas... Paris siempre era una buena idea, y Quinn claramente la iba a ayudar a experimentar la ciudad sin limitaciones.

* * *

_N/A:_ Okay, al final mi segundo aporte para FaberryWeek no fue con Sleepover sino con Caught/Possessive. Espero que éste también les guste y sea mejor que el anterior... Al menos a este lo escribí en dos días así que debería serlo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el one-shot anterior, y nada, espero escuchar que piensan de este. X

PD: También muchas gracias a Minheeboo por cederme el dibujo para armar el cover del fic.


End file.
